


But We're Rivals

by TheHolyTrinityOfMisfortune



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #no.1, #whumptober2019, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyTrinityOfMisfortune/pseuds/TheHolyTrinityOfMisfortune
Summary: This is for prompt 1 of whumptober (Shaky Hands)Basically, Lance wakes up sick, training goes badly, fluff and comfort happens. I promise this fic is somewhat better than the summary.





	But We're Rivals

Lance wakes up in the morning feeling, quite frankly, like shit. His head is pounding, and the light hurts his eyes. He doesn’t quite know why it happened. Maybe he ate something that he didn’t agree with? He can’t remember. He groans as he forces himself up onto his feet. Walking into the hall, his body trembling ever so slightly from the cold, his only thought is: God, please don’t let me be sparring against Keith.  
Stumbling into the training room, he lifts his eyes to the exasperated faces of his teammates. Keith raises an eyebrow. “Lance, you are late!” Allura scolds.  
“Sorry, princess. Went to bed late,” he says by way of explanation.  
“Well. Take care to make sure this does not happen again.”  
Lance is sure his face looks like a strawberry.  
“Sparring partners. Shiro and Hunk, Keith and Lance, and Pidge will be sparring against one of the training bots today.” Allura announces.  
You have got to be kidding me. Sparring against Keith? Normally, this would be awesome…He looks super cute when he’s fighting…but I don’t want to today!  
Shiro and Hunk’s sparring session ends fairly quickly, with Shiro pinning Hunk to the ground easily. Pidge defeats the training bot without breaking a sweat, and walks off to code something else super complicated, Lance assumes. He’s trying to ignore the way his shivering has gotten far worse. Everything seems to be happening through a hazy fog.  
“Keith and Lance.”  
Those three words seem like a death sentence to Lance.  
Keith activates his bayard. Lance steps into the training arena, hoisting his own bayard into position.  
Keith doesn’t hesitate before swinging his sword in a wide arc, slashing at Lance’s arm. Lance barely manages to dodge, missing the blade by mere centimetres. Turning to face Keith again, he positions his bayard to shoot. His hands shake. He pulls the trigger. The bullet misses Keith by at least a metre. Keith scoffs, and Lance once again blushes a bright red. Lance tries to hoist his bayard up again, but his hands are trembling, as are his arms. And the rest of him too, for that matter.  
Keith’s expression morphs from one of contempt to one of concern. “Lance, are you ok?”  
“Yeah…not really,” Lance admits, as his eyes roll back in his head and he falls to the floor.  
He’s not awake to feel Keith’s arms hook under his shoulders just in time to stop him from injuring himself. He’s not awake to feel the soft mattress that he gets laid on. He’s not awake to hear the fuss of the other paladins around him.  
When he wakes, he sees Keith asleep in a chair. Keith starts, shaking his head. “Lance! What happened?”  
“Woke up feeling bad. It got worse, now I’m here. End of story.”  
“Lance, why are you snapping at me? I’m trying to help, man!”  
“Because! You’re my rival and I don’t want your pity!” Lance spits, although he instantly regrets it when his head starts aching once more.  
“We were never rivals! You made that up! Listen, Lance, I don’t want to argue with you, because you’re obviously sick, so just shut up and get some rest!” Keith says exasperatedly.  
Lance sighs. “Sorry, Keith. I’m just not feeling great.” And having you here is not making my face any less red.  
Pink creeps over the skin on Keith’s cheeks. “Wait…what? I make you blush? You…like me?”  
Lance cringes. I said that out loud? “No, of course not! I mean, we’re rivals, sworn enemies in fact, and I just think- “  
Keith cuts him off by pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead.  
Lance’s eyes widen an immeasurable amount. “What was that? Are you – do you – “  
“Lance, just shush that mouth of yours for one moment.”  
Keith kisses Lance gently, before laying down beside him on the mattress.  
“Now, get some rest.”  
They stay curled up like that until morning, Lance’s fingers intertwined in Keith’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so constructive criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
